firefandomcom-20200223-history
Milton Fire Department (Ontario)
Area Served The Town of Milton is located in the Greater Toronto Area, west of Mississauga. Milton is home to 110,000 people living an area of 363 square kilometres. One of Canada's fastest-growing municipalities, the Town's population almost doubled between 2006 and 2016. Major employers include 3M Canada, a large food service distributor, a number of large automotive parts companies and a 1500 person capacity correctional centre. Department Profile Milton FD is a composite department with 45 career and 65 part-time firefighters, plus full-time command, training, communications and support staff. Stations 3 and 4 are staffed 24/7. Station 1 is home to dual role full-time staff who respond to emergencies Monday to Friday, plus part-time firefighters and Station 2 in Campbellville is entirely part-time. Outlying portions of Milton are covered by Burlington Fire Department, Halton Hills Fire Department, Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services and Oakville Fire Department through automatic aid agreements. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 405 Steeles Avenue East Built 1977, rebuilt 2018-19 :Car 2 '- 2019 Ford Expedition :'Support 7 - 200? Ford F-350 4x4 (Utility) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48967290598/ Support 10] - 2013 Ford F-550 / Dependable (skid-mount pump/200) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/45766662692 Pumper 11] - 2015 KME Panther XLFD (1250/625/20F) (GSO#9656) (OLP#AL 29839) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48967290068/ Rescue 14] - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 148RR / Hub (SN#3340-904) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48970090546/ Tanker 15] - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub (500/2500) (SN#3115-847) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48977756476/ Aerial 16] - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / LTI (1750/250/20F/100' mid-mount platform) (SN#0502660) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48977755401/ Support 161] (Training) - 201? Ford Explorer Interceptor :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48964611577/ Pumper 162] (Training) - 2000 Freightliner FL-80 / Superior (1050/750/25A/25B) (SN#SE 2041) (Ex-Pumper 11) :Support 164 (Training) - 201? Ford F-150 :Unit 163 - 1990 Ford E-350 / Multi-Vans (Special Operations / Rehab.) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48969546788/ Support 183] - 2019 Ford F-150 XL 'Fire Station 2' - 2665 Reid Sideroad, Campbellville Built 2003 :Support 20 - 2000 Ford F-350 4x4 brush tender (port./100) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48967291793/ Pumper 21] - 2010 Pierce Contender Custom (1050/650/30F) (SN#23365-01) (OLP#835 8YV) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48959607337/ Rescue 24] - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / American LaFrance / Hub (SN#3445-928) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48964612017/ Tanker 25] - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub (420/2500) (SN#3215-890) :Trailer 102 '- tandem axle trailer (Special Operations / Haz-mat) :'Support 191 - 201? Ford F-150 utility 'Fire Station 3' (Headquarters) - 610 Savoline Boulevard Built 2012 :Car 1 - 2019 Ford Expedition :Car 3 - 201? Chevrolet Tahoe :Support 5 - 2005 Dodge Sprinter 3500 (Command) :Support 30 - 2006 Dodge Ram brush tender (port./100) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/brmurphy/9120681597/ Pumper 31] - 2013 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic ELFD (1250/625/25F) (SO#212140) (OLP#AE 34??6) :Pumper 32 - 2010 Pierce Contender (1050/650/30F) (SN#23365-02) (OLP#835 9YV) (Ex-Pumper 41) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48967291128/ Rescue 34] - 2007 Ford F-550 / Dependable :Tanker 35 - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub (420/1500) (SN#3080-849) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48975238406/ Aerial 36] - 2013 KME Predator XLFD (1250/400/79' Aerialcat rear-mount) (GSO#8750) (OLP#AD 74352) :Trailer 101 '- tandem axle trailer (Special Operations / Haz-mat) :'Offroad 133 '- ATV 6x6 brush unit :'Support 171 - 200? Ford F-150 utility :Support 182 - 200? Ford F-150 (Fire Prevention) 'Fire Station 4' - 405 James Snow Parkway Built 2010 :Support 40 - Ford F-250 pickup :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23959565203/ Pumper 41] - 2014 KME Panther XLFD (1250/625/20F) (GSO#9529) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/24218632919/ Tanker 45] - 2010 Pierce Contender Custom (1050/1500) 'Fire Station 5' - 7825 Louis St. Laurent Avenue Currently under construction Assignment Unknown :201? Dodge Durango (Ex-Car 1) :200? Ford Expedition SUV (Ex-Car 2) On Order *2020 Freightliner M2 112 / KME pumper/tanker (?/2500) *2020 Freightliner M2 112 / KME pumper/tanker (?/2500) *2020 Freightliner M2 112 / KME pumper/tanker (?/2500) *Tenders were called for a new single axle aerial, closing 20 February 2020 (#20-521). Retired Apparatus :2002 American LaFrance Metropolitan 148 RR (1500/600/25A/25B) (SN#3070-848) (Ex-Pumper 31) :2000 Ford F-550 / Wilcox water supply unit (80/100) (SN#00-214) :1997 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#17834 / SE#1871) (Ex-Training Pumper 162) :1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/450/50' Teleboom) (SN#SE 1693) (Ex-Aerial 36) (Sold, Ritchie Bros, Toronto, ON, 09-12-2013) :1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1050/750/40F) (SN#SE 1422) (Ex-Pumper 42) (Sold 2015 at Ritchie Brothers Auction to Pine Valley Driving Academy) :1990 GMC C7000 / Amertek tanker (250/1500) (SN#3366) (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) :1988 GMC / Wilcox light rescue :1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/25A) (SN#SE 837) (Ex-P11) :1985 Ford F-800 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/500)(SN#SE 645) :1984 Chevrolet C70 / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#830021) :1981 International S1824 / Superior tanker (-/1500) (Sold to North Kawartha Fire and Rescue Services) :1981 International S1824 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1500) (SN#SF 22) :1979 International CargoStar / King pumper (840/500) (SN#79062) (Traded in to Superior, sold to Walton Shore Fire Department) :1976 Ford C / King snorkel (1050/200/82') (SN#74078) (Sold to Crowsnest Pass Fire Department) :1976 International / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#74031) :1973 Ford C / Nordic tanker (?/1500) :1968 Ford C-950 / Nordic pumper (840/500) :1956 GMC pumper :1952 International L185 / Bickle pumper (500/500) :1946 Fargo / Bickle pumper (500/200) External Links Milton Fire Department Station Map Category:Halton Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Nordic apparatus Category:Pending tender 2020-02